Shlimazl: (n) Someone who is always unlucky
by The All Mother
Summary: *hiatus* Me and you, baby girl. I never thought this would hurt so much. Maybe somewhere down the road or in some other lifetime, we might meet up at the right time. Start again and be happy this time, like a real family. I just want to say, I'm sorry. I really fucked up didn't I?
1. I

Night had fallen when the lone soldier finally decided to turn down. He need rest, recharge his batteries so to speak. His team was miles away and he certainly wasn't going to be able to meet up with them anytime soon. The things that went bump in the night might end up killing him even he if he tried. Pandora was ungodly deadly and Axton certainly hated the planet. He was just settling down when he received an ECHO message.

"Are you alone?" The voice whispered into Axton's ear.

"Yeah," Axton said as he settled down onto the ground. Everything was still warm from the day, it was almost sickening. "I've been alone for hours. What about you?"

"I'm never really am..." The voice trailed off, lost in a private thought.

Politely Axton let the voice think for a moment before continuing the conversation. He didn't like the awkward silence that these calls always seem to start off with.

"So why do you keep calling me, Angel?"

"Oh, am I bothering you?" The voice spoke in a rush. Axton could hear her embarrassment. "I mean- I'll stop calling so often if I'm bothering you. I- I just like talking to you."

Angel could feel her cheeks reddened as she blurted out her thoughts. She really didn't want Axton to know she liked talking to him. She heard him chuckle softly in the distance. He was going to shrug it off, change the subject. Why did Angel have to blurt that last bit out? God, she was an idiot.

"I like talking to you too, Angel." She could hear the tiredness in his voice. She shouldn't have called but she really just wanted to talk. "I also really don't mind you privately calling me so often, it was just a question."

"Awesome, awesome." She chuckled nervously. Man she was really messing this all up. "I just like talking to you, only reason I swear."

She heard him chuckle again. God, all she was doing was making an embarrassment of herself. What was wrong with her?

"How are you holding up now anyways?" Axton asked as he shifted uncomfortably on the ground.

Sometimes Angel repeated herself, telling Axton tales she had sung before. He didn't care, she need someone just like he did. So he listened. Simply put, he was good at listening when no one else ever did. Her tone was always hurt, confused. She didn't understand what was happening to her and neither did he. The only thing they could agree upon was Jack had cause their problems and ulimately the one who had brought them down the same path.

In those quiet moments, she told him all he could bear. He listened to her laughter. He could hear the tears in her eyes as she fought back terrible memories. In turn he made promises both of them knew he couldn't keep. They were doomed from the start but their hearts wouldn't give up.


	2. II

It had been so long since someone other then her father had held her. She saw the tears growing in Axton's eyes. Their little chats would be one of Angel's sweetest memories. Axton's arms were strong and warm, so very warm. In those final moments she wondered what life might have been like if she had been able to survive this. All that Eridian had poisoned her. Made her so depended on the stuff, she literally couldn't live without it.

"You're beautiful…" His voice was so low Angel almost missed what he had said.

Axton the guy who got discharged military and divorced from his wife all in one blow. The guy who called his turret his girlfriend. The guy Angel chatted to late into the night in secret because he was lost like she was. His words brought one last smile to Angel's face. In turn she whispered a few sweet words back to him. Only meant for his ears but in the end he didn't care if her father heard.

With Angel's words, Axton couldn't hold back his tears any longer. With a silly little smile still on her face, he let the tears roll down. She kept smiling even as she wiped away a few tears away. He could feel the pain in his heart. This was the end. He had blown his second chance.

"Anegl, you can STOP this! I'll still forgive you, baby!" Jack's voice ruined the moment. Angel could hear the sadness in her father's voice and for a moment she almost regretted it all but the moment passed, replaced with the anger she had held in for far too long.

"Dad, I have to tell you something," Her voice was weak and fading but the anger bit into every word. This wasn't how it was suppose to end. "you're an asshole."

Her life readings dropped. Nothing but a flat line. She was gone. Angel was dead and there had been nothing Jack could do. His most precious thing in the world was gone. Dead.

"Angel!" Jack shouted, his heart sinking. "No! Angel!" He screamed at the monitor.

The tears stung his eyes. He hadn't really cried in such a long time. At least there wasn't any leaking underneath his mask, he hated taking the dumb thing off. Hated wearing it in the first place. He smashed his hand against the monitor. Those damn Vault Hunters… those bandits.

His heart felt heavy. Tears clouding his vision. Angel didn't deserve to die. She was innocent of all those crimes against her but they still killed her, his baby girl. Jack's breath was getting heavy, he could feel the sobs build within his chest. Unable to hold anything in any longer, he wailed. Nothing was going as planned.

His baby girl, his little Angel was dead. And so were those bandits. Nothing left to lose now. Expect you know, his life.


End file.
